Toward Our Dream
by Brave Illyria
Summary: Anabel, now Yui, doesn't remember anything about herself or how she got into Hunter x Hunter. She wakes up to find herself a member of the Zoldyck family, meaning she's Killua's younger sister. What will she do if she can't remember anything about herself and the other world that she came from? (discontinued)
1. Hunters' x Exam

**Hunter x Hunter**

Chapter 1: The x Hunter x Exam

"Yui."

"Mhmmm."

"Yui."

"Huh?"

"All a dream?"

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at Killua Zoldyck in the flesh. Oh gods.

"Little sis, you sort of scared me there."

Little sis? Does that mean I'm his sister?

"I think Milluki-niichan pushed your training a little too far."

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion. That's why my body hurt so much!

"We're running away, Yui," he said, grabbing my arm.

Yui? But my name wasn't that beautiful. My real name was Anabel. Oh, if you're wondering how I got here, I should probably explain. Wait, hold on. Shiz! I don't remember anything about how I got here! I only know my name. Aww, man. This was strange.

"What do you mean you're running away?" Illumi Zoldyck appeared and gripped my shoulders. I felt a pain in my neck. "Kil, are you planning on taking nine-year-old Yui with you?"

"Of course! She doesn't need to train anymore!" Killua shouted. "She doesn't deserve it! I'll protect her!"

Illumi blinked. "Huh? I don't want that tone, Kil. Yui needs training to survive in the harsh, real, and outside world. On her own."

Killua countered. "It won't do her anything because Mother and Father probably won't let her even go outside. It's useless!" He turned to me. "C'mon Yui, we're leaving."

"Where?"

"To the Hunter Exam."

Killua pulled me with him and tried to walk pass Illumi. Illumi tried to hit him, but Killua dodged. He earned a painful screech from Illumi. As we exited the room, I could see Illumi on the ground, holding his side.

"Killua?"

"Yes, Yui?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing."

We saw Mother or Kikyo coming our way. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," Killua scoffed. I closed my eyes as he stabbed Kikyo on her side. We then heard her crying about how Killua did great and how he would be a great assassin.

"Yui, c'mon. We'll probably reach the Exam Site in a few days."

**{A Painful Time Skip~}**

We were given number badges. Killua got number 99, and I got number 100. Mr. Beans told us to attach them onto our shirts the whole Hunter Exam.

Someone named Tompa gave us a can of juice. Killua took it, while I gave Tompa a glare.

"Thanks," Killua told him.

"Ahhahaha, no problem," Tompa scratched the back of his head and walked away to greet the new people.

Killua drank the juice and gestured me to get on his skateboard. His eyes were full of life and that was the first time I saw them like that. I hope we would pass the Hunter Exam.

**Me: I don't own Hunter x Hunter!**

**Killua: Hey~**

**Yui: Hi. Now please review and follow!**


	2. Gourmet x Hunters' x Challenge!

**Me: Hey guys! What did you think of the first chapter?**

**Killua: Hinata doesn't own HxH.**

**Yui: *Kicks Killua***

**Killua: Oww!**

**HUNTER X HUNTER**

**Chapter 2: Gourmet x Hunters' x Challenge!**

Long story short. We ran in a tunnel and got side tracked by Tompa, who led us into a trap that made you relive your worst memories. Killua, Gon, and I were not affected, except for Kurapika and Leorio. And we sort of destroyed the wall. Then we entered a forest - I forgot its name - and followed Satotz to the Second Phase of the Exam: Cooking. Dun, dun, dun.

"I'm hungry, are you, Menchi?" the giant, Buhara, asked the pink haired Gourmet Hunter. His stomach growled, and Menchi sighed.

"Well, looks the Second Phase will be…" Menchi paused. "Cooking!"

I frowned. Most people said that cooking shouldn't be part of the Hunter Exam, well, because it's a Hunter Exam.

In the end, we roasted 73 pigs for Gourmet Hunter Buhara. Yeah. At least Buhara was satisfied, though.

"The next challenge is sushi!" Menchi announced.

"Sushi?" all the examiners were gaping.

I laughed at the faces they had on. Sushi, yeah, that's right. I nodded my head up and down. Hhmmm. Except, I have never cooked before. My face was deadpanned. Hahahaha. I'm so funny.

Gon told us that he had cooked at home with his aunt, Mito-san. He is good at cooking rice with egg, it seems.

Leorio went up to show his dish to Menchi, who was growing bored. She took one good look at the dish before smacking it away. Ouch. Leorio must have been hurt.

"Next!"

"You did your best," Kurapika put a hand on Leorio's shoulder and went to face Menchi.

"NEXT! You're no better than #403!" Kurapika was crestfallen as Gon went up.

"Next! Next!" Is there any way to satisfy her?

What is sushi? It tasted good. I only had it once before, but I forgot how it looked like. Killua went up to Menchi, but failed.

"Oh yeah!" I cut up the fish - ewwww - I had and mixed it with the rice. And then I put the seaweed on top of the fish that was mixed with the rice. "Done!" I cheered naively. I put on a brave face. Killua watched me close with curiosity in his face.

Menchi stared at it. "Next…" she tossed the food onto the floor as I watched.

_I COULD HAVE EATEN THAT! _I was angry. "My precious food!" I cried.

"Uh oh," Killua mumbled, pulling me - I was flailing my arms, while tears were streaming down my face - away from Menchi. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika sweat dropping. OK. But my precious! By my precious, I mean my food! Wah! As the other examiners watched Killua dragging me away - hahahaha - Hanzo stepped up to face Menchi. That's when Menchi and Hanzo bullshitted. OR BS.

"But this dish has the right size and texture!" he countered. (A/N: What did Hanzo say to Menchi when they fought? I forgot.)

"We Gourmet Hunters have to taste the deliciousness-" that wasn't what Menchi really said. Wait, hold on. Replay here. Someone hand me the remote. (A/N: I don't think I remember what Menchi said, too. Hahahaha.)

{A Painful Time Skip, yeah}

We arrived at some cliff thingy.

"Mt. Split-in- Half!"

Are you freaking kidding me?! We're going to have to jump off a cliff and try to come back with an egg, alive?!

I think I am going to faint. Goodbye.

**Me: So was this chapter good? Is Yui (Anabel) a Mary-Sue in any way? I hope not.**

**Yui: Please review!**

**Killua: Hope for some kick-ass action! Next time: Trick Tower!**

**Yui: Yay. Boohooo. Kil's ruined it for me.**


	3. Trick x Tower! Part 1

**Me: Let's get this show on the road!**

** Yui: Yay!**

** Gon, Killua: Ana doesn't own HxH!**

** Chapter 3: Trick x Tower Part 1**

So about the cliff thingy... Killua and Gon pushed me off. But I didn't regret it since I got to eat the delicious Spider egg. Mmmm, I wished I had seconds.

Then the blimp abandoned us at some tower thingy. And here we are...

"Is it just me or is the amount of people reducing?" Leorio commented, scanning around the area.

"Yeah," Gon agreed.

"Hey... Where's Yui?" Killua wondered.

"Hey guys, look!" Gon found four bricks. (A/N: W0t?)

"Maybe they lead to the bottom," Kurapika suggested. "Well, guys, nice knowing you."

"Yeah!"

**{Elsewhere}**

"Ugh," I groaned. I think I landed on somebody since my fall got cushioned.

"Hello, little kitten~" a strangely familiar voice cooed. I looked down. O_o And jumped.

"H-his-oka!" I screamed, startled. "I'm s-sorry!"

"It's fine, kitten," he assured me. Whew. I sweat dropped.

"So who are we waiting for? I think I might sit in that corner..." I trailed off, pointing to a safe, isolated corner.

"OK, little kitten~" that definitely sent shivers down my spine. I think I am going to have nightmares.

I sat, sat, and sat. Well, there was nothing to do, except take a glance at Hisoka every few seconds or so. When I did, Hisoka would just smile and wave at me. Uuhhjhjhj. Help me. I was crouching on my legs, while sweat was streaming down my forehead. I wished someone would save me right now-

_PLOP!_

That meant my wish came true! But as soon as I saw him, my face paled and went white.

_CRACKLE!_

Ding, ding, ding! It was...

Gittarackur! Congratulations, you won a prize! No, seriously, it was. I'm not kidding.

He got up and stared at me. He tilted his head to his right as if he was expecting me to do something. Scary. [Now imagine me with purple aura surrounding me. Sweat dropping. Please don't kill me! I'm scared! I'm really, really scared!] He then turned his head to Hisoka, who smiled. Creepy! Needle Guy's face was pinned with needles! Oh, how I hate needles! I think one every second one of those needles will target me...

I walked up to the three sets of watches.

**THE PATH OF MAJORITY RULE:**

** 1. When all of you are here, put on these.**

**2. Press "O" for yes, press "X" for no if you wish to proceed.**

Cool.

I put on a watch and we pressed O. The tension was killing me and increasing as I kept myself to the back of Hisoka and Needle Guy. {They were in front of me}

We came up to a question sign.

**WHO WOULD YOU SAVE?**

Me: Myself.

Hisoka: Himself, me

Needle Guy: Himself

Yeahh. Of course, I would save myself! Then we proceeded to the shiny light...

**ME: Please review! Guest, thanks for reviewing and reading! I will add more details later, so don't flame! And thanks, MademoiselleCreatrix for reviewing! Thanks to all readers who favorited and followed! {A/N: Is "favorited" a word?}**

**Questions:**

**1. What do you think of Yui so far?**

**2. Did you like it when I paired Yui with Hisoka and Needle Guy in Trick Tower?**

**3. What do you want to see more of in the future? {I will be basing the story on HxH 1999 and 2011, so it might be jumpy.}**

**4. Overall, what score (1-10) would you give this story?**

** Thanks to all who kept to this story!**


	4. Trick x Tower! Part 2

**Reviews:**

**A/N: I'll answer your questions to the best of my abilities! - Ana**

**MademoiselleCreatrix: Hmmm, haven't really thought about that. (I'm not really good at answering questions!) But she doesn't know who he is! She probably forgot who he was, then. I'm not sure. Just wrote whatever was on my mind! :)**

**(Sorry if this doesn't answer your question! )**

**Riruru: For some reason, your name reminds me of my friend's name (won't tell)! And thanks for the review! :))))))))))**

**Disclaimer:**

**HxH cast: Ana doesn't own HxH!**

**Chapter 3 Part 2, 3.5: Trick x Tower!**

We proceeded into the shiny light. What does fate have in store for us?

"Good job on making to this phase! Hello, hello! My name is Lippo! Here, you need to work together to survive! Good luck!"

**Click.**

"Hmmm, hmmm, what do we do?" Hisoka mused, stepping forward, making the whole floor crack. Suddenly the ground disappeared as it was replaced by cracks and little steps. And you have to be careful if you don't want to fall.(a/n: tall poles that reach from the ground, and you have to step on one foot to get across the level, floor. Get it? I can't describe. It's like the game, Hot Lava. Search it if you don't know. It's sort of like that.) "Oops."

I froze as a tiny rock fell off and into the darkness. We have to use teamwork, right? Easy peasey, lemon squeezy. I stepped onto a crack on one foot. So this is like a balance test?

"Hey~" Hisoka warned as a rock went flying to my head.

"Wah!" I ducked, almost falling. As I maintained my balance, I was relieved. "Ehehehe."

So this is a killer obstacle, huh? I jumped to a much bigger space and landed on my two feet. "I did it!" So some tiles are not booby traps? I just needed to be careful. Then I remembered that Needle Guy and Hisoka needed to work with me. I took a glance back. Wah! I was only about one feet away from the starting point! "C'mon guys! You come, too!"

"Okay~" Hisoka said, stepping forward. Needle Guy stared at me.

"What?" I deadpanned him.

**{Half an hour later}**

We were half-way across the floor. And there's this one big amount of space, keeping us away to the end.

"So, what are you going to do, Yui-chan?" Hisoka asked me. "Want me to help you? Or him?"

"I-it doesn't matter!" I cried as Hisoka picked me up.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Helping you~" he answered. Then he grabbed onto the rope, hanging from the ceiling, and swung us across. Then Needle Guy joined us.

"Not fun," I complained. "You can put me down, now."

"Ah, I can carry you," Hisoka said. "You look pretty tired, kitten~"

"Awww, shucks," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

**{Time skip}**

After waiting in a white room for who-knows-how-long, we finally finished. As we entered the dark tunnel, again, I sat farthest away from Hisoka and Needle Guy.

"That was too much…" I crouched down into a sitting position facing the wall, droning out the sounds around me.

A minute later, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned my head around and saw Killua!

"Killua!" I hugged him tightly. He looked surprised.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"With Hisoka and Needle Guy…" I shivered.

"Hey Yui!" Gon called. I looked up to him to see Kurapika and Leorio.

Kurapika ruffled my hair. I saw Hisoka, walking up to us or me.

"Yui-chan was a good girl~" Hisoka ruffled my hair. He touched me! And went back to his spot.

Gon, Kura, and Leorio (A/N: Kura is Kurapika's nickname!) looked at me weirdly. I sighed. This was going to be a long story.

**OMAKE (EXTRA):**

"**I love you!" Hisoka called to me.**

"**I hate you!" I returned, running away.**

"**Come back!"**

"**Never, clown!"**

**See, we have this hate-and-love relationship.**

**Yui: I think not!**

**Hisoka: I think yes!~**

**Me: Please review!**

**Killua: And give me chocolate!**

**Yui: *kicks Killua* No, gimme chocolate! You ate all of yours!**


End file.
